Paint It Edd
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: For some damned reason of which I do not understand, I love you. Even though you don't give a damn about me." The Ed boys have changed quite a bit over the years. Infact for Edd and Eddy their feelings for each other have changed over the years as well.


**My first ever slash! Dreams do come true! Not really it's just something I've been wanting to write for a while now. With school and Drama it's rare I'm online anymore. At least my internet addiction is over, now if I could only get over my crush(es).**

**Disclaimer: on profile**

**Paint it Ed**

By Crystal Volcheck

_"I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see a red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black" ~ Agony Scene_

"What's wrong Sockhead? You're acting more depressed than normal." Eddy sat down next to his best friend. The Ed boys had changed a lot over the years, not only physically, but mentally also. Double D when from being the nerdy guy to 'Why do I even Choose To Go On?' guy. Almost everyone thought it was the effect of his parents divorce, but that didn't really bother him. In truth it was caused by the guy sitting next to him. Double D would never admit it but, he secretly liked Eddy more than a friend. His mood change was really the annoyance that Eddy never noticed, that Eddy didn't care.

"Who could ever tell the difference?" He chuckled while pulling on the arms of the red thermal he wore underneath his black Marilyn Manson tee. Eddy laughed and punched Double D's shoulder. The silver chains that adorned Eddy's cargo shorts jingled as he stood up, pulling his depressed friend to his feet.

"Someone who cares about the last bit of remaining sanity you have. Specking which, what ever happened to our ED-ger Ellen Poe?"

"Working on his novel of course. You know Darkest Hour? When the demons of Hell over take the Earth and can only be pleased by humans sacificing their beloved god. When did you ever care anyway? I've seen a vampire with more emotion than you." Double D brushed his blonde bangs off to the side so he could see.

"Says Captian Emo, if you payed more attention you might see the world isn't just grey. That or cut your hair. Come on already, tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Why should I? I don't see the world in grey. I only see it in black, everything is nothing more than a abyss waiting to swallow you whole. If you cared about me you would have seen me plummet into that abyss, maybe could could have even saved me."

"Dude, I didn't even realize your parents were going to split up. You need to let that go, no one saw it coming. I'm starting to miss the old Double D" Eddy shoved his hands into the front pockets of his midnight blue hoodie. He couldn't believe Double D was so blind! He cared about him, more than he even wanted to. Even to the point that he wished that the two of them were more than just friends.

"It was never about my parents!" Double D snapped as they turned the corner onto the end of one of the incomplete Cul-de-Sacs in Peach Creek Estes. Ed told them he would meet them here after school to show them the first draft of his novel.

"Then what is it about? Throw me a bone Double D! I ain't no friggen mind reader!" Eddy stopped pissed off at his friend. Why was it such a big deal?

"You!" Double D shouted throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Me?" Eddy froze for minute, unsure of what Double D had said.

"Yes! You! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I love you Eddy. I always have, I just didn't realize until a few years ago. Only you didn't care about me. I was only your pawn. You used me and I let you. I stayed up every night, never sleeping once so you could have your scam already to go. I gave you all the answers in school so you would pass. You still don't care about me. The only reason I'm still here is you. For some damned reason of which I do not understand, I love you. Even though you don't give a damn about me."By the end of his rant Double D's pale face was tinged with pink in breath in sort gasps.

"Double D...I love you too. How could you ever believe that I didn't care about you." Eddy froze in shock confusion etched across his face.

"Wait...did you really say?"

"I only ever worried about you, I wish I knew what I did that made you feel that I didn't care about you. You're the only one whose ever cared what happened to me." Eddy held onto Double D's thin wrists and stared into his ocean blue eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The truth was there, hidden within a ocean of blue and a forest of green. Eddy leaned forward unsure of what to do. His lips a mere three inches from Double D's. Both of them had dreamed of this moment, for a minute it seemed unreal. Finally Double D closed the distance between them, he finally understood what heaven must taste like. Eddy's lips were far sweeter than Nazz's.

"I trust you to guard my heart, you're the only one who knows how fragile it really is." Eddy heard Double D whisper after they broke apart. Without thinking he traced the long scars scars running over Double D's wrists.

"I'll guard it with my life."

"As I will yours, thank you Eddy."

"For what?"

"Caring, when no one else would."

* * *

**Not my best but hey, it was my first slash. I try not to get my own emotions tangled in about being friends with your crush, but they don't really care or at least you think they don't. I'm not emo or anything, just a helpless romantic. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it and as always feel free to review.**


End file.
